Echo
by Codename Deus
Summary: Stepping into the life of a vigilante/superhero can be very difficult. Inspired by Batman and wearing his own take on the famous comic hero's costume, the playboy Emolga is a sweet talker and businessman during the day and dark vigilante Murcielago by night. He is known for his genius intellect (as Batman is) in his ongoing quest to stop the villainy in Ciudad Porcelana.


**Echo**

(Here is an advanced warning to all readers that there will be some scenes featuring intense violence, blood and gore as well as horror, and to expect frequent use of bad language including the f word and infrequent use of the c word. If none of these issues concern you in any way, read on and enjoy -Codename Deus-)

**The Pain That Lasts Forever**

As a dark night-time sky smothered the Spanish influenced city of Ciudad Porcelana like a menace that everybody accepted, a trio of Emolga emerged from one exit belonging to the art deco structure of Fahrenheit Arena. Spat out into a dark and grim looking alleyway, it looked as if only the bravest warrior or a mere fool would traverse its not so hallowed route. Graffiti aligned its shattered brick walls. Bricks were strewn about the pathway and so were bits and pieces of chain link fences that were no match for the thugs and inhabitants of the Diablo district.

Furthermore, lampposts flickered and barely illuminated the surroundings as they towered over the alleyway. The distinct and foul aroma of urine and decay dominated the so called fresh air of this totally undesirable environment. The sound of vehicles speeding over the iconic Valencia suspension bridge nearby, in addition to the painful squawks from the brakes of more on the rustic T-junction adjacent to the alleyway.

The tall and glistening well lit skyscrapers promised a better life in the commercial district beyond the suspension bridge. Around the arena and its host district laid a cacophony of boarded up, rotting shop fronts. Damp and tired old buildings often covered in further graffiti looked as if they were in dire need of demolishing.

Occasional burned out, abandoned cars and trucks aligned the side of some of the roads which once again attributed to the grungy surroundings.

The Emolga trio, consisting of a female, a male and a male child all wore smart, well fitting red bows beneath their chins. One, the father, sighed as he noted one piece of scrawled graffiti. It read 'if you gringos are reading this you are a cunt' in messy green spray on one brick wall.

"There's really no need for that." The larger of the male Emolga glared in disgust, audible enough for the female Emolga to hear. His voice had a lick of Spanish tainting his skill at English language a little.

The trio were no ordinary Emolga however as they were part of one of the world's most wealthy families; the Morenos. The trio; Alvaro (the father), Mercedes (the mother) and Alejandro (the son) were all the latest of the family tree. They ensured that their ownership of the international conglomerate known as MorenoCorp was in capable hands...or paws. MorenoCorp has always been known for its prowess worldwide for its weapon technology. This is just one example of their empire however which also included pharmaceuticals and even book publishing. Its pursuits had always led to outstanding success locally and worldwide. It pushed the company to the forefront of its chosen specialisation.

"This city has gone to hell though, Alvaro." The female Emolga finally replied. Alvaro quickly nodded and agreed.

"That it has, Mercedes and the law doesn't do a fucking thing to stop it." He remarked bitterly once his nodding had stopped.

Alejandro, their son and only child stepped out from behind his mother, noting the graffiti on the wall.

"What does that mean, papa?" He asked in a shy, Spanish tinted voice although his father's response was more of a rebuke than aiding his quickened curiosity.

"You don't want to know."

His mother hushed him before he could protest and switched his mind onto something else.

"Is the fresh air being kind to you?" She asked of him. Alejandro nodded gently and looked into Mercedes' eyes. Inside the arena the heat had become too much for him. They were watching a grand play production of Hamlet and therefore his billionaire mother and father led him out into the open for some much needed fresh air. They cared deeply for his wellbeing.

"As long as you are OK, Alejandro...we are OK." Alvaro calmly muttered before offering his son a hug with welcoming, open arms. Alejandro delightedly turned away from his mother and more or less jumped into his father's arms, lapping up the hug almost childishly.

"That's it, my son." Alvaro quickly whispered into Alejandro's ear and smiled at him as well which was returned openly.

"I love you, papa." The young Emolga expressed in gratitude while Mercedes could only smile. She looked on at the perfect family unit they were and that they always functioned without a fuss.

Alvaro was just about to express his love for his son as well, but Alejandro's eyes widened considerably. Noticing his son's eyes were looking beyond him, Alvaro turned. He noticed a scruffy looking human male wearing a grubby tracksuit jersey and trousers. The former's hood was placed over his head while he threateningly pointed the business end of his Makarov pistol at Alvaro in particular.

"Papa..." Alejandro winced out of concern and buried his head into his father's shoulder.

"What is it you want?" Mercedes called in the direction of the homeless thug.

"Give me your fucking money and everything valuable on you to me now!" The thug demanded. His voice betrayed him, yielding a sense of panic. He hesitated and flicked the barrel of his Makarov between Alvaro and Mercedes and back again.

"OK...OK take it easy. We'll give you what you want." Mercedes gulped and held her paws in the air. They were both clutching the money she had on her person willingly.

"Shut up, you cunt! I just want your money and I'll be fucking gone!" The thug retorted nervously as Alvaro followed his wife's lead. Holding his currency in one paw loosely, he clutched Alejandro closely with the other.

"Papa I'm scared." Alejandro muffled into his father's shoulder, forcing Alvaro to reassure him.

"Don't worry, esé. He will be gone soon and then we can go home."

The thug hesitated before walking forward and snatching the cash from the two older Emolga. He then slinked back slowly, keeping his gun trained on all of them. Alvaro held Alejandro in front of him and smiled proudly and lovingly. Just then however the loud crack of a gunshot rattled the environment and pierced their ears. What happened then seemed to happen in slow motion. Alvaro rocked considerably and sub-consciously as the bullet ripped open a large, jagged wound in his forehead having passed through his head beforehand. His vivid red blood exploded forth from the exit wound and splattered all over Alejandro's face and torso. The child's clean white fur had been largely dyed red as a result.

Alejandro's eyes widened and welled up considerably in shock. His father's body fell on its front and scattered further blood across the floor near to the young Emolga's feet. What followed was a bloodcurdling scream emitted by Mercedes as she ran desperately to her husband's body. She knelt down and held Alvaro's blood soaked head tightly in her shaking paws.

She knelt in front of Alejandro as she wept tears of sorrow that was matched by her son.

"Al...Alvaro can you hear me? Alvaro!" Mercedes shrieked desperately, hoping he had somehow survived. There was no answer and the female Emolga looked up at the thug with a look of sorrow and broken heartedness from her tear soaked eyes. The thug panicked and squeezed the trigger of his Makarov for the second time. The fired bullet tore through Mercedes' left eye and pushed open a circular exit wound in the back of her head. This caused her blood to audibly squirt from the wounds and further coat her son's face and torso. By now Alejandro's body was drenched in the blood of both of his parents. His mother fell to the ground and more began pooling quickly around her head, just as Alvaro's own had been doing.

Alejandro slumped to his knees and shook his mother desperately. He wept loudly. He seemingly ignored the thug who by now drew quick, panicked breaths and ran off. His loud footsteps disappeared into the night. He had killed the two richest civilians of Ciudad Porcelana, like a coward merely slipping a finger under a gun.

Alejandro's tears splashed against the floor like raindrops as he continued to cry. In sorrow and emotional pain, the loss of both of his parents in quick succession kicked him hard.

"I'm so sorry, mama...papa." He cried in anguish as he stayed beside the sprawled bodies of Alvaro and Mercedes. His paws placed against the both of them, he did not want to let go. His thoughts brewed and made him believe it was his fault. He dragged them out of the arena through his dehydration.

"I...I love you." He muttered further as if those words would magically bring them back. Another onslaught of sobbing followed and he could not come to accept never being able to see his mother and father again. Their warmth, their comfort and their love...drained away like the blood from their bullet wounds.

He heard wails of police sirens echoing in the city and he could hear them becoming louder. Somebody must have dialled the emergency services. Before long, the first batch of blue uniformed police officers pulled up and approached Alejandro's position. Immediately one expressed shock as he saw the pair of Emolga corpses sprawled in large puddles of blood.

"Oh my god...it...it's Alvaro and Mercedes Moreno! This is obviously cold blooded murder...no doubt about it."

The female officer beside him agreed as they stood over the scene.

"You're right..." She began before holding a receiver to her mouth and called the higher ups in her precinct.

"Dispatch we have two deceased down here. Gunshot wounds to the head. A male and a female. The deceased are confirmed as Alvaro and Mercedes Moreno. Their son is present, covered in blood and looks deeply shaken. He does not look physically injured."

A second female officer approached the tearful Alejandro and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your losses. Are you OK?" She asked calmly but Alejandro almost instantly shook his head. His paws still resided on his parents and refused to let them go.

"I'll never...see them again." He cried emotionally, still of course deeply upset...


End file.
